Tu silueta
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: "Cada día descubriendo algo nuevo / Estoy prendado de tu cuerpo". Basado en la canción Shape of You de Ed Sheeran (recomiendo la versión de The Animal in Me para la atmósfera). SniperxHeavy. K al no haber nada adulto. Viñeta. La imagen no es mía, es un dibujo de Jenniebread en Tumblr.


**_TEAM FORTRESS 2_** **PERTENECE A VALVE**

* * *

Sentado en el sofá con el sombrero tapándole media cara y los brazos cruzados, Sniper dormitaba. O eso era lo que los mercenarios creían. Sniper se dormía en cualquier parte a todas horas. Siempre. Pero detrás de sus gafas sus ojos permanecían entreabiertos.

Veinte minutos después, Heavy colocó el marcapáginas, se puso en pie, se estiró, dejó el libro sobre una de las mesas y salió de la sala, comentando a Medic que iba a darse una ducha antes de dormir. Un par de minutos después, el "durmiente" despertó y salió de la sala de estar, rumbo a las duchas. Realmente no necesitaba lavarse, pero de todas formas entró. Heavy se volvió hacia él cuando entró y lo saludó con escueto gesto con la cabeza, al que Sniper respondió sin despegar los labios tampoco. Esa era la base de su comunicación desde el primer día; nunca habían intercambiado más que un par de palabras. Sniper se situó en una de las duchas contiguas a la de Heavy y abrió el grifo con el agua bien fría, para reactivar su circulación.

Había muchas más duchas libres, separadas de la de él, pero a Heavy no le pareció importar lo cerca que se encontraba. Sabía que de él no podía esperar ninguna broma pesada con el champú, ninguna palmada en el trasero o un comentario sobre lo finas que eran sus piernas en comparación con sus brazos. De modo que siguió a lo suyo, impasible, como si Sniper no estuviera. Sin saber que, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, Sniper volvía los suyos hacia su cuerpo.

Cerró el grifo, agarró una toalla y, con cuidado de no resbalar, Heavy salió de las duchas. Cuando Sniper terminó de aclararse, Heavy se encontraba ya seco y poniéndose los calzoncillos. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sniper y el australiano sintió una sensación electrizante que nada tenía que ver con el contraste de temperaturas entre una parte de la habitación y la otra. Se volvió de espaldas para secarse con la toalla, indiferente. Supo que Heavy había terminado y se había ido porque oyó cerrarse la puerta. Aunque estaba solo, la expresión de Sniper no varió un ápice. Sin embargo, en su cabeza las cosas eran bien distintas. Los músculos definidos del ruso, sus ojos azules, la forma de su cara, todo se había quedado en su retina, y lo reprodujo en su mente al caer la noche.

Había hecho ver que se retiraba a dormir a su caravana, y era una verdad a medias. Entró para tomar su rifle y volvió a salir para trepar hasta el tejado del vehículo y colocarse allí. Apuntó hacia la tercera ventana a la izquierda. Como siempre, Heavy dormía con las ventanas abiertas durante el verano, poco acostumbrado a ese calor tan sofocante.

Aún estaba despierto. Sniper lo sabía: tenía sus horarios bien controlados. A esas horas, Heavy preparaba todo lo necesario para el día siguiente antes de irse a dormir. Aunque, cuando miró, lo vio pasearse de un lado a otro con el libro en la mano. Debía de ser muy interesante, si no lo soltaba en todo el día; lástima que no tuviera ni idea de ruso y no pudiera ni leer el título.

Sus ojos lo siguieron mientras se paseaba por la habitación. Estaba tan absorto en aquellas palabras. Sniper nunca comprendería por qué aquellos imbéciles del otro equipo y algunos del suyo confundían su dificultad con los idiomas, su lentitud de movimientos y reserva con un signo inequívoco de inferioridad intelectual. A él le parecía admirable. Había oído que Heavy tenía un doctorado en no sé qué, algo literario. Poesía, creía recordar. Aquella era una afición que iba más allá de las armas. No es que a Sniper le gustaran mucho los intelectuales, pero había cierta belleza en las palabras. Y en cuanto a su forma de moverse, se trataba de una simple economía de energía. Cualquiera en su lugar se las habría visto canutas para llevar aquel arma tan pesada de acá para allá. A Heavy no le costaba nada. Con esos enormes brazos que tenía. Ese pecho, en cuyo interior bombeaba un gran corazón...

La imagen de las duchas volvió, y Sniper se mordió el labio inferior.

¿Desproporcionado? ¿Demasiado grande? ¿Intimidante? No. Perfecto.

Su cuerpo era perfecto.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Un pequeño fic de una pareja un poco rara que he encontrado por ahí. Aprovechando para introducir un pequeño headcanon que tengo respecto a Sniper: que es un _voyeur._**


End file.
